


Seven Minutes in Heaven | Lukadrien

by vanillaclouds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Anorexia, Blowjobs, Bulimia, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Eating Disorders, Evil Lila Rossi, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila should burn in hell, M/M, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Nipple Play, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pay attention to the tags, Rape, Rape is not between Luka and Adrien, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smut, Somnophilia, Tags May Change, Transgender, im going to hell, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaclouds/pseuds/vanillaclouds
Summary: Marinette had invited Luka and Adrien to a party at Alya's house while her sisters and parents were gone for the weekend. Of course they get bored at the party so around midnight, Alix gets an idea. "Why don't  we play Seven Minutes in heaven?" They smirked and elbowed Max. Everyone agrees and writes their names on a sheet of paper and put it inside Nino's hat...This is some very GAY stuff. Ships: Lukadrien, Marigami, Marcaniel, Julerose.14+ because this book will have makeout scenes and sex scenes.ENJOY
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will contain topics such as homophobia, transphobia, child ab*se, past mention of s*xual ass*ult. There will be a TW at the beginning of the chapters that they’re in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can also read on Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/13150866/Seven-Minutes-In-Heaven-A-Miraculous-Ladybug-Lukadrien-Story-Background-Marigami  
> The legal age of consent is fifteen in france

SHIPS: Lukadrien (Luka x Adrien) , Marigami (Marinette x Kagami) , Marcaniel (Marc x Nathaniel) , Julerose (Juleka x Rose) , DJWiFi (Nino x Alya)

WARNINGS: There will be s//lfh//rm in this fic, homophobia, transphobia, mention of past sexual ab//se and smut/lemon/lime. There will be trigger warnings for those topics at the beginning of the chapters.

+*.Luka.*+ : 

Age: 17

Sexuality: Bisexual

Gender: Cis male

Grade: 11th

Top/Bottom: [Switch]

+*.Adrien.*+:

Age: 15

Sexuality: Pansexual

Gender: Cis Male

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Switch]

+*.Marinette.*+:

Age: 14

Sexuality: Polysexual

Gender: Cis Female

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Bottom]

+*.Kagami.*+:

Age: 16

Sexuality: Bisexual

Gender: Demigirl

Grade: 11th

Top/Bottom: [Top]

+*.Juleka.*+:

Age: 15

Sexuality: Lesbian

Gender: Demigirl

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Bottom]

+*.Rose.*+:

Age: 15

Sexuality: Omnisexual (With a preference for women)

Gender: Cis Female

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Top]

+*.Nathaniel.*+:

Age: 16

Sexuality: Bisexual

Gender: Demiboy

Grade: 11th

Top/Bottom: [Soft Top]

+*.Marc.*+:

Age: 14

Sexuality: Gay

Gender: Genderfluid 

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Bottom]

+*.Alya.*+:

Age: 16

Sexuality: Pansexual

Gender: Cis Female

Grade: 11th

Top/Bottom: [Switch]

+*.Nino.*+:

Age: 15

Sexuality: Demisexual Panromantic

Gender: Trans male

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Switch]

+*.Alix.*+:

Age: 14

Sexuality: Asexual Demiromantic Biromantic

Gender: Agender

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Bruh They Won't be havin sex]

+*.Max.*+:

Age: 15

Sexuality: Asexual Gay

Gender: Cis male

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [He's Asexual]

+*.Chloe.*+:

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straggot

Gender: Cis Female

Grade: 11th

Top/Bottom: [This Queerphobe won't get sex scenes]

+*.Mylene.*+

Age: 14

Sexuality: Straight 

Gender: Trans Female

Grade: 10th

Top/Bottom: [Background character so probably won't have sex scenes]


	2. Party at Alya’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a partyyy

TW: Sexual jokes

Marinette smiled and went over to Adrien, humming softly with a party invitation in hand. She was having a party at Alya's house since the junior reporter's family was away on vacation for the weekend.

"Hey Adrien." She found him standing by his locker. Ever since Marinette had started dating Kagami, her feelings for Adrien subsided and eventually faded away completely. So naturally her quirkiness around him disappeared.

"Hey Marinette, what's up?" Adrien smiled and turned to his friend, shutting his locker. 

"There's a party at Alya's house, do you think you'd be able to come?" Marinette held out the invitation while keeping in mind his father may forbid him to go.

"I think I can, my father allows one sleepover every three months." Adrien accepted the invitation and put it in his school bag. 

"Cool, see you there!" Marinette smiled happily and ran across the school to the art club to find Luka at the window seat playing his guitar. "Hey Luka, there's a party at Alya's house tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come...Adrien's coming..."

A light blush appeared on Luka's cheeks when Marinette said his crush was coming to the party. He'd only told Marinette and Juleka that he had a crush on the blonde. 

Marinette smirked and giggled at Luka's reaction. So she leaned in and whispered: "It's a sleepover too..."

Luka blushed deeper and nodded. "Y-yeah, I'll totally be there, promise." he took the invitation and set eight...yes eight, alarms on his phone to make sure he didn't get there late.   
"Someone has a crush..." Sass, his kwami, smirked at him.

"Sh-shut up. He's cute, now get in my backpack before someone sees you." Luka held up his black backpack that was covered in Jagged Stone pins and spare guitar picks. 

"Fine..." Sass returned to Luka's backpack, eating the leftover cheddar bagel that was in there.

Slowly but surely it was seven o' clock and everyone was arriving at Alya's apartment. Marinette smiled at the turn out, and ordered two more pizzas for good measure.

Luka got there just as Adrien's car pulled up in front of the place. "Hey Adrien, your dad let you come!" he said excitedly, though he quickly frowned at how weird he sounded saying that.

"Yeah, it's quarterly sleepover limit but I figured it was a good choice to make." Adrien smiled and blushed a little at the blue haired boy. 

Luka held open the door for Adrien, "After you."

"Thanks..." Adrien smiled shyly and walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"Hey! It's Adrien and Luka....You guys weren't followed were you?" 

"I don't think so." Adrien thought for a moment, remembering not seeing any fangirls. 

Then there was a loud knock on the door and Alix rolled their eyes, seeing the limo outside. "I think so..."

"ADRIKINSSSSS!" Chloe's loud, sing songy tone echoed in the room.

"Noooo not that bitch..." Juleka face palmed and rolled her eyes.

"Adrien please get that whore away from my door..." Alya rubbed her temples, annoyed already by Chloe's presence.

"Umm sure..." Adrien sighed and opened the door. "Yes Chloe?"

"I noticed you and all of your nerds were having a party and didn't invite me, it was probably because I have a sore throat-"

"It's probably sore from sucking dick." Alix snorted, sitting on the end table. 

"At least I can get dick!"

"I'm asexual!"

"Chloe, I know we've been friends ever since we were little but we don't need to do everything together..." Adrien sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you just leave please?"

"Ugh! Fine! Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!" Chloe flailed her hands dramatically and stomped down to her car.

"Party time!" Nino smiled and turned out all the lights, turning on The Shining. 

~Four Hours Later~

Everyone was full and bored by 11:30 when IT ended. "What do you guys wanna do? You all very clearly aren't gonna last to watch chapter two." Alya sighed and turned on the lights, earning a small hiss from Luka, Iven and Juleka. "Emo kids..." She rolled her eyes while everyone brainstormed what to do next. 

"Ooo! I have an idea!" Alix smirked. "Seven Minutes In Heaven." 

"Good idea! All in favor of Seven Minutes In Heaven say I!" 

"I!" All of them raised their hands, smiling. 

"Cool, let the games begin!" Marinette yelled dramatically before bursting into giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic sniff* gay is in the air

Warnings: Heated Kissing/ Making Out

"Who wants to go first?" Alya smirked and held out Nino's hat to the large group of friends. 

“I’ll go.” Adrien volunteered after no one else did and smiled softly, grabbing one of the folded pieces of paper out of the hat.

"Who is it?" Alya asked, sitting in Nino's lap, and taking her phone out for the timer.

"It's Luka..." A faint blush painted Adrien's cheeks and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked across the room at Luka.

"Okay...Let's go..." Luka said softly as Alya pushed them into the closet and shut the door, starting the timer.

"Luka before we do this I should probably say-"

"That you're not comfortable doing this with a guy? You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to Adri..." 

"N-no, that's not it at all...I was going to say that I should confess that I've been in love with you for around six months now..." Adrien was grateful for the fact that the closet was almost completely dark, his face was about the color of a cherry.

Now it was Luka's turn to blush. "For real?"

"Yeah..." Adrien looked up at the blue haired boy shyly. 

"I feel the same way..." Luka whispered, gently pressing Adrien against the closet walls and kissing him passionately.

The blonde gasped softly before kissing back, grabbing onto Luka's Jagged Stone T-shirt, bringing his legs up to wrap around Luka's waist. The emo's hands rested on Adrien's hips, rubbing them gently before he nipped at Adrien's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He gasped softly and parted his lips, allowing Luka to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Adrien's tongue clashed with Luka's, both of the boys letting out soft mewls and moans of pleasure.

Eventually they broke the kiss for air, Luka panted a bit before beginning to kiss Adrien's neck softly. The smaller boy shuddered and moaned softly, running his fingers through Luka's black and blue hair. Then Adrien let out a small purr when the blue eyed boy kissed his sweet spot. Luka smirked against the skin, starting to bite and suck on Adrien's neck. The blonde moaned as Luka marked him up on places he could hide. 

"TIME'S UP!" Alya opened the closet door, everyone gasped and smirked. Adrien and Luka turned a dark red as their eyes adjusted to the light. "Does Adrien Agreste have a hickey?" She smirked and looked at Adrien's neck. "HE DOES!"

"Seems like Chloe isn't the only one getting D..." Alix smirked and leaned against the wall, sipping coke. 

"ALIX! We were only kissing!" Adrien blushed out of embarrassment, covering his red face. 

"Mhm...Sure..." They cocked an eyebrow. 

"Okay who's next?!"


	4. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what happened after the game.

A few hours passed and eventually everyone was tired and needed to sleep. Luka and Adrien were on a air mattress in the twin’s room. The emo boy gently played with Adrien's hair. "You tired yet cutie?"

Adrien yawned softly and nodded. "Yeah...it's been a long night..."

Luka smiled softly, taking off his jacket and shirt before laying back down. "You're so handsome. Your sparkling green eyes, your amazing hair...your lips are so soft..." He smiled and gently caressed Adrien's cheek.

Adrien blushed and leaned into the touch, purring just a bit. "Thank you..." He smiled shyly and rested his head on Luka's chest. Luka smiled and wrapped an arm around the model's waist. "Luka?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my boyfriend...?"

"Of course baby..." Luka smiled and began to gently kiss Adrien's neck, earning soft mewls and moans from the younger boy. 

“NO FUCKING! WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM YA NASTIES!” Alix called from the hammock on the other side of the room, looking up from their phone and glaring at the two boys.

”Sorry Alix...” Adrien blushed out of embarrassment and looked down. “Sleep?”

”I suppose that works...” Luka smiled and pulled Adrien close to his chest, wrapping an arm around him. “Love you cutie.”

”Love you too Luka...” Adrien cuddled close and fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms. 

The Next Morning

The two boys were woken up by Alix banging cymbals together, smirking. 

"ALIX!" Luka sat up immediately, startled as hell. "What the fruit flying fuck....?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, glaring at the enby in front of him.

"I was bored, and I wanted to make sure that Adrien was home on time because his jackass bodyguard is coming down the street." Alix rolled their eyes, crossing their arms as well.

"Shit..." Adrien grumbled, sitting up and getting dressed completely. He began to head downstairs, kissing Luka on the cheek before leaving Alya's apartment.

Luka went into the kitchen to find Alya and Nino making out. "Ew...I smell heterosexual." He sat down at the breakfast nook, crossing his legs and making a "tsk" sound. 

Alya rolled her eyes. "Shut up Luka, both of us know that I'm pansexual and Nino is panromantic. We're not straggots like Chloe."

Mylene frowned as she heard Alya say straggot. "Why do you guys keep saying straggot? I'm straight..." 

Alya smiled and turned to her friend. "We say straggot when we refer to homophobic/transphobic straight people. There's nothing wrong with being straight however, same with cissies." She explained, humming the Miraculous song by Clara Nightingale. "You're straight, but people like Chloe are straggots. Make sense?" 

"Oh that does make sense now that I think of it like that." Mylene's happy smile returned as she hummed her Smelly Wolf song to calm down her thoughts.

"And unlike some straight people...cough...Kim...cough..." Marinette rolled her eyes before smiling widely. "Mylene gets it."

Alya, Nino and Luka nodded in agreement. Kagami came into the room, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Marinette smiled when she saw her girlfriend enter the room. "Morning dragonfly..." She giggled and kissed Kagami's cheek.

"Morning Bugaboo." Kagami smiled and kissed Marinette's forehead. She had adopted the name Adrien had once used for Marinette. The group of friends all knew that each other were miraculous holders aside from Marc, Nathaniel and Mylene. It took Luka forever to erase Chloe's memory of seeing their secret identities after the Miracle Queen drama and when Marinette became the guardian of the miraculous.

"So school is in a few hours so grab what you must, run home if you need to, we're heading off to school in thirty minutes..." Alya sipped some mango juice. "Meet at the Couffaine boat in fifteen."


	5. The Return of Volpina Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The liar who sucks on Hawk Moth’s fat sweaty balls is back.

Luka waited on the deck of his boat for his friends to show up so they could walk to school together. He knew Adrien wouldn’t be able to go but didn’t mind, they could hang out for a while before school. 

Eventually everyone arrived at the Couffaine boat and they walked to school. Unfortunately however, Lila was back at school from her “private vacation with Jagged Stone” and no one except for the kids who still need the surgery to remove their lips from Lila’s ass. 

Luka smiled and put all of his things in his locker before going over to Adrien’s locker, kissing him softly. Adrien squeaked and blushed darkly. “L-Luka! We’re at school!” He mumbled against Luka’s lips

The emo ignored Adrien’s squeaks, deepening the kiss. Eventually the shorter boy melted into kiss, humming softly, gripping onto Luka's jacket. “Love you.” Adrien whispered, moaning a little when Luka nipped at his bottom lip. 

Then a dodgeball was thrown at them.

”ALIX!” Luka pulled away and glared at his friend.

”did y’all forget fucking in public is illegal?” They smirked and blew a bubble.

Luka rolled his eyes and grabbed his guitar. “Let’s head off to the art room.” 

“Okay.” Adrien and Alix followed Luka upstairs to the art room. Marinette was making fashion sketches, Juleka was doodling, Rose was singing, Nathaniel and Marc were working on a part two to their Ladybug comic and Alix was getting to work on their street art project. 

Luka sat down and began to play a tune he wrote for Adrien, smiling at his boyfriend. Adrien blushed and rested his head on the emo’s shoulder, listening to the soft sound of the guitar.

But then the biggest bitch to exist entered the room. Lila Rossi....

”Hey everyone look! Now we know what the devil’s second face looks like.” Alix smirked, twirling around their pentagram necklace. 

Everyone in the room started laughing, stopping immediately when the teacher glared at them. 

“I don’t know why everyone hates me so much...at least my boyfriend Adrien loves me...” Lila smirked and crossed her arms.

“Adrien? Your boyfriend?” Luka snorted a bit.

”Yes my boyfriend!” Lila pouted and stomped her foot. 

“Mmmm. Okay...” Luka smirked and kissed Adrien, flipping Lila off. Adrien blushed and cupped Luka’s cheek.

”EW! You turned my Adrien gay!” 

“Actually Lila I’ve identified as pansexual ever since seventh grade, Luka had nothing to do with me not being straight.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

”UGH.” Lila glared at Luka before storming off. She locked herself in the bathroom, angry. 

Then she saw the familiar black and purple butterfly enter the room...”


	6. The Return Of Volpina Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group fights Volpina...and Ladybug along with Alix learn important information about Hawkmoth's sidekick, Mayura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of past child ab//se

Lila smirked and grabbed the akuma, pressing it onto her faux fox miraculous. "Hawkmoth...." She smiled and waited to see whether she'll be returning as Volpina or Chameleon or someone completely new.

"I will be restoring your power as Volpina...Only in exchange I ask for Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous." Hawkmoth smirked and clenched his fist.

"Of course, it's only fair." Lila smirked and let the akuma turn her into Volpina. She ran out of school, looking for a little bit of chaos to cause. Volpina chuckled and decided to make a mirage of Syren being akumatized, knowing that it would probably lure out Ladybug and Cat Noir...and perhaps their allies' miraculouses as well.

Luka, Marinette, Adrien and Alix were quickly alarmed and made an excuse to leave before turning into Ladybug, Cat Noir, Vipereon and Bunnix. They left the school, looking around for siren...but it was odd...they could breathe... 

"What the fuck?" 

"Bunnix!" Ladybug glared at them, crossing her arms. 

"What? They have every right to react this way." Cat Noir extended his pole, only to have the "water" fade away. 

"Alya would make an illusion like this as a joke...it has to be-" 

"Volpina?" Volpina smirked and munched on fish sticks while waving at the superheroes. 

"Okay. First off ew why fish sticks? Second...What the bloody fuck do you want Lila!?" Cat Noir asked, honestly thinking of using his cataclysm on her to save them trouble.

"Mmm the pussy cat curses...okay then. Hand over your miraculouses so I don't need to take them." Volpina rolled her eyes, ready to fight. 

"Not a chance..." Ladybug extended her yo-yo, yanking Volpina to the ground. 

The villain squeaked as she hit the ground, sitting up and making an illusion of Juleka being beat up by homophobes...one of the things that would cause fear in Luka. He used to be beaten by their father for being bisexual and locked in a dark closet at their church for kissing a boy when he was nine. Vipereon ran over to the illusion, wanting to help his sister. 

"Vipereon it's an illusion!" Cat Noir's eyes widened in panic, reaching out for his boyfriend.

Vipereon ignored him, punching the illusion...revealing Mayura. 

"Hello Vipereon." Mayura smirked and pinned Vipereon to the ground, starting to remove the bracelet.

Cat Noir panicked and charged at Mayura. She turned and caught his wrist. "You destroy me, your father may never be able to bring back your mother Adrien...." 

Cat Noir's eyes widened in fear as he looked Mayura over, seeing the way she looked legitimately.... "Nathalie?" 

"Second Chance!" Vipereon moved the serpent's head, sending them two minutes in the past. "Cat Noir, go for Volpina, Ladybug, go for Mayura in the illusion, Bunnix, back Ladybug up...I'll make sure everything happens smoothly."

The other three heroes nodded. Cat Noir charged at Lila, hitting her necklace. She went idle, glaring angrily at the feline superhero. 

Bunnix and Ladybug chased Mayura for miles...and to the Agreste mansion...

"We can't tell Cat...He'll freak..." Ladybug frowned and did a 180, running towards the school once more, capturing the akuma. Lila angrily got up, marching into the school. 

"Pound it!" The heroes fist bumped, heading to the restrooms to detransform...


	7. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is an insecure baby

Luka smiled and detransformed, humming softly. He stretched and went to the locker room, since they had PE today. Adrien followed his boyfriend but was shocked when he saw Luka sitting on the floor, fidgeting with a blue and black fidget cube, clicking the buttons like crazy. 

"Luka? Are you okay?" Adrien sat beside him, resting his hand over Luka's. 

"H-hm? Yeah I'm good..." The bluenette looked at the floor, not meeting Adrien's gaze. 

“You don’t have to lie to me Luka, you can tell me anything.” Adrien whispered softly, gently lifting his chin. 

Luka looked at his boyfriend. “I just don’t wanna change in front of anyone else that’s all.” 

“That’s not the entire truth Luka, we both know that. Now what’s the matter?” He pulled him into a loose hug. 

“Ihavebodyimageissues.” Luka said it fast, all of his words clumping together, he hoped that Adrien wouldn’t understand a word he said. But unfortunately Adrien did understand him.

“Luka it’s okay, why did you want to lie about it?” Adrien gently ran his fingers through Luka’s black and blue hair. 

“I just didn’t want you to worry...”

”Luka...why would I be worried...?” A concerned tone rose in Adrien’s voice.

”maybe because I haven’t been eating more than one cup of applesauce every other day...”

“Luka...You look perfect...” 

“Easy for you to say, you haven’t seen me without my jacket or shirt...”

”Alya’s sleepover.”

”It was dark...your mind probably filled in what you think you saw..." Luka sighed and hugged himself, biting his lip.

Adrien frowned and had Luka stand up, pushing him into a stall. He followed and closed the stall door. "Luka I need you to listen to me okay?"*

Luka nodded softly, obviously hesitant about doing what his boyfriend said at the moment.

"Jacket off."

Luka hesitantly pulled off his hooded jean jacket, biting his lip. 

"Shirt next."

"What? N-no way." Luka hugged himself.

"Come on Luka, please? It's just you and I in here. No one else will see."

Luka hesitantly shrugged off his Jagged Stone shirt, immediately hugging himself. He blushed out of embarrassment, self depricating thoughts clouding his mind. 

"Woah...Luka you're-" 

"Gross? Yeah I know..." The bluenette did his best to cover his exposed torso. 

"Incredibly handsome..." Adrien smiled and pecked Luka's lips sweetly. 

"You actually think so?" Luka's heart melted at the simple compliment, face turning a deep shade of crimson.

Adrien smiled and gently pressed Luka against the wall. "I know so babyboy..."

Luka's breath hitched softly as Adrien ran his fingers over his bare torso. "A-Adrien, if you do this...i'm gonna have a tent..." The older moaned a little as the blonde boy began to kiss his neck.

"Okay." Adrien pouted and pulled away, cupping Luka's cheek softly. "Luka? Baby listen to me okay? No matter what anyone tells you- whether it's Chloe, Kim, Marinette, Alya, Lila, Jagged Stone or even me- you are handsome. So gorgeous, the most beautiful boy i've ever seen...The most handsome to ever exist. don't let anyone tell you different." 

Luka blushed and smiled, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "I love you Adrien..." 

"I love you too baby..." Adrien hummed and held him close, both of them ending up skipping PE class that day.


	8. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila blackmails Adrien into having sex

TW：Forced/blackmailed into having sex, forced consent, s3lfh@rm

Lila was extremely angry upon finding out that Adrien was dating someone, and of all people, it was that boy, Luka Couffaine. Unlike what she did with Marinette, Luka was a whole school year ahead of her and he doesn't use his locker much at all. It would be nearly impossible to plant something in his locker and pretend he stole it. No, Luka was pretty impossible to ruin and Adrien knew it when she was lying. Time to resort to something that would benefit herself...and cause a problem in the two's relationship.

Lila went to Adrien's house after school, waiting on him to enter the room from his shower. She sat on Adrien's bed, ditching her scarlet jacket. She laid down, looking up at the ceiling, she'd wanted this for so long...

Adrien came out of the shower, towel around his waist, but when he saw Lila, he nearly dropped the towel. "Lila, what the hell are you doing in my room?" He glared at the girl who was laying on his bed.

"You are going to have sex with me." Lila smirked and stood up, walking towards Adrien, pulling her romper and leggings off. 

"No I'm not, I will call my bodyguard." Adrien glared at her and opened his mouth to scream.

Lila pressed a finger to his lips. "No, I don't think you will unless you want Mr. Agreste to know you're queer."

"First of all, queer is a slur that the LGBTQIA+ community adopted and it's a term only we can refer to ourselves as. Since you are a straggot and cis, you have no right to the word. Second, you wouldn't tell him, you don't even have proof." 

"Oh I have proof..." Lila took out her phone and showed Adrien pictures she took of him and Luka kissing in the art room.

Adrien bit his lip hard, blood running down his chin. "You're such a bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway, do you consent for me to touch you? Mind that if you don't, I will tell your father and show him the pictures. Luka will be taken away from you, you won't be able to come back to school, he will beat you down, perhaps throw you out and your modeling career will be ruined." She whispered, grabbing the towel around Adrien's waist, moving to tug it down.

"Y-yes I consent for you to touch me..."

Tears welled up in Adrien's eyes as Lila yanked the towel away. Lila pushed Adrien on the bed, undressing herself the rest of the way. She pulled the blonde into a kiss, running her nails roughly across Adrien's skin. Adrien whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. He in no shape or form wanted this. He didn't want to lose his virginity to Lila, he wanted to lose it to someone else, someone he deeply loves and cherishes. But Luka wasn't there, Adrien was stuck with her. 

Lila then grabbed Adrien's cock, beginning to pump it slowly, earning a soft moan from the boy. She took a picture of her and Adrien, sending it to Luka...

Meanwhile....

Luka was in his room, writing a melody to use for their next song and then send to Rose so she can write the lyrics for it. But then he got a text message from...Lila. Lila? What does she want? What image did she send me? He opened the message and anger mixed with sadness and betrayal filled his expression. Luka began to send Adrien a breakup text when Sass took his phone. "SASS! Give me my fucking phone!" 

"Luka, look at the picture again. Although it looks consensual, Adrien's facial expression shows he's scared and upset. He was probably forced into this-"

"Luka!" Plagg came into Luka's room. "Please do not break up with Adrien, Lila blackmailed him into having sex with her since Adrien's father is extremely queerphobic, she threatened to tell him that Adrien is pansexual and is dating you if Adrien didn't give consent. She wanted to make Adrien consent because-"

"Because then Adrien can't say that Lila raped him." Luka finished, crossing his arms, blood beginning to boil. 

"Exactly." Plagg nodded, clearly extremely angry with Lila. 

"Tell Adrien to come here tonight."

"Okay..."

Back at the Agreste mansion

Adrien had taken three showers to try and wash the feeling of Lila off of him, but he still felt....dirty. He got dressed and sat on his bed, shattering his pencil sharpener with a paper weight, taking the blade away from the plastic and bringing it to his wrist. Slice.


	9. Hey haters [A/N]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addressing a hate comment loves. [I have changed the story to be rated Mature]

"can you... can you just delete this please?  
Not only is the writing bad, fast and misleading, but you put in a sex/r@pe scene in a teen rated fic. This story should be reported and you should be ashamed of yourself." 

It's the not censoring r@p3 and the disrespect for me.

OK. First of all. I put a TW.  
Second. No one said you had to read my horrible writing doll.  
Third. I'm sorry i can't produce 3000 word chapters since i'm high school student with a life and with many things to do. With sh*tty mental health.  
Fourth. Of course it seems misleading honey...there's only eight chapters.  
Fifth. It is teen rated bc i am a teenager. But is now rated as mature. hope you are happy.  
Sixth. Teenagers have sex love. Which is why they teach sex ed in middle school and High School.  
Seventh. This has happened to friends of mine. Teenagers get raped.  
Eigth. I am not ashamed of myself because I am not making light of r@pe or s*xu*l ass*ult.  
Ninth. The tags are all there. If you don't like it. skip over it like a mature person.  
Tenth. Go attack some fic that is making light of inc//st, p//dophilia or r//pe.

Anyone who wishes to comment hate. I won't care and you'll merely be damaging my self esteem.  
I am open to constructive critisism. Or PLEASE TELL ME TO TW SOMETHING I MISSED. 

So thank you very much for your wasted time and rude comment. :)


	10. My Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of what Lila did

TW: Crying, mention of s3lfh@rm, mention of forced consent, mention of homophobia, mention of past child ab//s3 

"Adrien?" Plagg went to the bed and looked at his owner, poking his cheek.

"What do you want Plagg?" Adrien muttered, pulling his hoodie sleeves down quite a bit since he had cut a considerable amount on his arms. 

"Luka needs to see you...." Plagg grabbed Adrien's hand gently, pulling him off of the bed. "Come on let's go!"

"Save it Plagg...I already know Lila sent Luka the picture of her stroking my cock. He just wants to break up with me in person..." Adrien looked at the floor, tears welling up in his eyes. He never really liked Lila before but he now hated her with a passion, now he was losing his boyfriend because of her. She had already made Kagami horribly upset before and also had Marinette temporarily expelled. 

"Adrien...Please just go see him, I wouldn't ask you to if you were gonna get hurt. I promise...Please show up, for Luka?" Plagg smiled sympathetically, nuzzling Adrien's cheek.

Adrien sighed and nodded, getting up and walking to the door and going to the Couffaine boat. Juleka was playing her guitar for Rose on the deck when she saw Adrien.

"Luka is in his room." She smiled and pointed to Luka's cabin.

Adrien nodded silently and walked into Luka's room. "H-hey Luka..." He felt like he would throw up, the nervousness in his chest rising. 

Luka opened his arms for a hug. "Come here Adrien...Please." 

The blonde walked over to him and hugged Luka gently, smiling just a bit as the bluenette wrapped his arms around him. The older boy held the younger male close to his chest, running his fingers through his hair. 

"In case you were worried about it...I am in no way angry with you or want to end our relationship. I was upset initially because I thought you cheated on me, I was hurt. But then Sass pointed out how upset and uncomfortable you looked in the picture, Plagg came to explain what happened a few minutes later." Luka hummed softly, looking down at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand gently and kissing his palm.

Adrien blushed a little, looking at Plagg, smiling softly, hugging his Kwami close. "Thanks buddy."

"No thanks needed, I was just making sure Luka knew the truth. ASAP. It would horrible if he had broken up with you and then you were labeled as a cheater because that bitch couldn't keep it in her pants." Plagg crossed his arms, a slightly murderous look in his eyes.

"Thank you Plagg." Adrien and Luka smiled warmly.

"Since no thanks is necessary, this camembert should just be thrown out I suppose..." Luka gestured to a roll of camembert on the desk. 

"Nevermind!" Plagg dove towards the cheese, immediately digging in. 

Luka chuckled softly. "Do you just carry around camembert in your school bag and locker? I just have Sass eat burgers or fried chicken or strawberries."

"I do, let me just say, the cleaners are not happy with the occasional camembert stain on my clothing however." Adrien giggled a little and cuddled close to Luka.

Luka kissed Adrien's forehead, smiling warmly, about to say something when he saw bandages peeking from under his boyfriend's hoodie sleeves. He silently began to pull up the sleeves before Adrien could stop him, showing the bandages that were now tinted pink from the blood.

"Adri...baby did you cut yourself?" Luka's voice was quickly filled with concern and worry. Adrien stayed silent, biting his lip. "Baby please talk to me...." 

"I-I did cut m-myself...I'm sorry..." Adrien whimpered, starting to cry, gripping Luka's jacket tightly. 

"Shh baby...It's okay...I'm not upset with you, come on, lets get your cuts properly taken care of okay love?" Luka kissed his forehead, standing up.

Adrien nodded softly, getting up and following his boyfriend into the bathroom. Luka gently sat the smaller boy onto the counter, beginning to unwrap the bandages. “Oh baby...We’re gonna get you all clean and bandaged up properly okay?” 

“Okay...” Adrien smiled weakly, pecking Luka’s lips.

Luka nodded and took peroxide and clean bandages out. He turned on the sink, turning on the cold water.

”Put your arm under the water, hold it there for twenty seconds, then switch.” 

Adrien did as Luka told him. “How do you know how to take care of cuts like this?”

”Juleka and I used to cut quite a bit when our dad was around...he was not a good man.”

”What’d he do?” Adrien cocked an eyebrow, curious. 

“I’ll tell you eventually...I’m not comfortable telling you that much just yet okay?” Luka said softly, kissing Adrien’s cheek. 

Adrien nodded, whimpering a little as Luka cleaned his cuts with peroxide, a faint sting in his arm. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby I’m almost done.....” Luka whispered softly, beginning to securely wrap Adrien’s arms in bandages. “Change the bandages periodically until your cuts heal okay?”

”Okay...thanks Luka...” Adrien hugged him tightly. “Do you think Vipereon can come to my house tonight? I don’t want to be by myself.....” 

“Of course baby, I’ll be there in about a half hour.” Luka smiled and kissed Adrien’s forehead before saying goodbye. The blonde went back home and into his room, feeling much better. He looked out of the window, waiting on Vipereon.


	11. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka spends the night at Adrien's house while Ladybug and Ryuko go confront Lila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of f0rc3d c0ns3nt, f slur, R@pe mention

Adrien looked out the window, smiling when he saw a figure in all teal hopping from rooftop to rooftop. Vipereon came into the room and detransformed “Scales rest.” 

Luka smiled and laid down next to his boyfriend. “Hey kitty.” He purred, licking Adrien’s earlobe.

Adrien blushed and cuddled close "H-hey Luka..." He rested his head on the bluenette's chest, humming softly as an arm wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer. "Warm..."

Luka chuckled softly and kissed his forehead. “Do you want to sleep now?”

”No...Can we watch a scary movie?” The green eyed boy looked up into the other's icy blue orbs. (I cannot believe I used orbs to describe eyes ;-;)

"Of course baby. What movie?" He carried the blonde to the couch, turning on the TV.

"The Shining?" Adrien suggested, making sweater paws, chewing on one of the hoodie strings.

"Okay." Luka found the disc under a bunch of videogames and put it into the disc player before sitting back down and pulling the younger make into his lap. 

Adrien smiled and pressed play, cuddling up close to Luka as the beginning credits began to rise on the screen, following the small car making it's way to The Overlook Hotel. As the movie progressed and it got darker outside, the two just got closer to one another, the blonde with his head on the bluenette's chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Adrien tensed at the sight of the murdered Grady girls. Luka frowned and kissed the frightened boy's forehead, rubbing his back gently.

They turned off the movie about halfway through, going to bed. Luka took off his jacket, shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers. Adrien's eyes widened a little bit, blushing a deep cherry red. 

"Adrien if you want me to put more clothes on because you're uncomfortable, I will. Do you want me to?"

"M-maybe put the shirt back on please?" He smiled weakly, averting his eyes. 

Luka nodded, not wanting to make Adrien uncomfortable or have him feel unsafe in any way, shape, or form. He pulled on the Jagged Stone t-shirt and laid down. The smaller boy cuddled close to his boyfriend, burying his face in the older boy's chest. Luka smiled and sang softly to him, running his fingers through Adrien's blonde hair. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to have sex with him, because he truly did. But he wasn't going to bring it up until Adrien felt comfortable with the idea of sexual intimacy after what happened with the bitch that sucks on Hawk Moth's hairy, sweaty balls.

"What are you thinking about Luka?" Adrien looked up at his boyfriend who appeared to be in pretty deep thought.

"H-hm? Oh nothing baby...." The older boy sighed and looked to him, kissing his forehead. "We should get some rest. Okay?" 

Adrien nodded and had Plagg turn out the light, pulling the blanket over them and fell asleep. Luka shot Kagami and Marinette a text about what had happened to Adrien and asked them to confront Lila.

~ At Marinette's house ~

Marinette giggled a bit as Kagami peppered kisses all over her face. "K-Ka-Kagami- you don't need to kiss all over my face." She smiled shyly, blushing and cuddling close to her girlfriend. 

"I do too, you're too pretty for me to keep my hands -or lips for that matter- off of you." The brown eyed girl smiled and gently pecked the blue eyed girl's lips. 

Marinette was about to say something else but she saw that she had gotten a text from Luka. The heroine grabbed the phone and unlocked it, reading the text from their friend. Marinette's playful expression quickly turned to one of burning anger. "Tiki, spots on!" 

"Babe what happened with Luka?" Kagami frowned, transforming into Ryuko. 

"Long story short, Lila blackmailed Adrien into having sex with her or she'd out him to Mr. Agreste...The manipulative bitch." Ladybug crossed her arms, climbing up to the roof and heading to the Rossi's apartment with Ryuko following close behind her. 

Lila was taking selfies to photoshop into pictures of Volpina when she saw the two super heroines standing in the dark corner of her room. "L-Ladybug, Ryuko, do you need me for a mission? What Miraculous do I get?" She smiled and held her hand out, expecting to be handed a miraculous, only to be shoved and pinned to the floor, Ryuko's knee on her chest. 

"What the bloody fuck is wrong with you sickos!? I haven't done anything to deserve any of-"

Ryuko held their sword to the brunette's throat. "You raped a young man, Adrien Agreste."

"Wha!? It wasn't rape! He fully consented into having sex with me. I don't know why all the heroes of Paris hate me so much to the point of invading my sexual life with my boyfriend, I-" 

Lila was cut off by a harsh slap to the face from Ladybug. "We know you blackmailed Adrien into sex. He said he consented but if consent is forced upon someone it really does not count as consent. Everyone with common sense knows, hell, fucking Hawk Moth even knows that."

The green eyed girl glared at the two super heroines. "What do you expect me to do? Apologize? Report myself to the police? If that's what you're expecting, get the bloody fuck out of my room."

"You are telling Mr. Agreste what you did to his son."

"I'm not doing a fucking thing you say f//ggots!"

Darkness. Ladybug had knocked Lila out after being called the f slur. "Fucking bitch. Come on Ryuko, she's hopeless, we'll let her downfall come on it's own, she's not worth our time." And with that, the two left, blood boiling and scared for Adrien's safety in the future....


	12. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small disclaimer

Just saying guys, the fic has been changed to a mature rating. It's still gonna say 14+ in the description of the book because I'm not going to say it's 18+ when I'm not 18 yet.   
So just a disclaimer. If anyone decides to send an army of any sort, their comment(s) will be deleted. It's not that your opinions don't count it's just that being rude or telling me how I should feel about something is going to make me have a panic attack and after a particular situation on a different platform got so bad, bad enough to get people telling me that I should d13. Which caused me to go private for a month and every time I attempt to post something on that site. ((Not this one, you guys are really nice and the positive comments mean a lot to me :) )) people would actually like, I got an army in return.   
No matter what your opinion is, the rating is staying at mature. That is where it will stay. If you don't like it, feel free to just not read, it will spare me a lot of stress. So if you are coming to to tell me what I should do. (That is not reasonable I will listen to calm, reasonable people but keep in mind that it may and probably will not change) Now if I forgot a tag, feel free to let me know RESPECTFULLY.

Have a nice day!


	13. Hawk Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila exposes Adrien to Gabriel

TW: Ch//ld Ab//se, F slur, Mention of F0rc3d C0ns3nt, Ch0k1ng, D3@th thr3@at, Bl00d  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few more visits to Lila from Bunnix, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Vipereon, Cat Noir and a rather aggressive visit from Ladybug and Ryuko; Lila had agreed to confess what she'd done. Ladybug and Vipereon were in the room to confirm that she did call the fashion designer.

Lila glared at the two superheroes as she called Gabriel Agreste- Ladybug and Vipereon didn't even want to know why she had it- She sighed and put the phone to her ear "Hello sir, I was just calling to see how you were doing and how Adrien's doing- AH!" She yelped when Vipereon struck her cheek, glaring at the snake themed superhero.

"The truth." He glared at her with piercing green and ice blue eyes, fighting the urge to do something much worse than slapping the bitch

"Mr. Agreste, I forced your son into consenting-"

"Consenting? Consenting to what Miss Rossi?" Gabriel tensed at the word 'consenting' he gritted his teeth, blood beginning to boil. 

"Consenting into having sex with me..." A small smirk danced on Lila's lips.

"Excuse me? Why would he consent to something like that? He seems to be very romantically interested in Kagami Tsurugi." His tone of voice was cold and venomous.

"Oh no, he's not into Kagami, Kagami is dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng and your son is dating Luka Couffaine..." Lila smirked and looked at Ladybug and Vipereon. Vipereon looked like he was about to murder the brunette. 

"I see. I will deal with Adrien later. As for you, do not come near my son ever again." Gabriel hung up and threw the tablet he was holding across the room. 

Vipereon pounced on Lila, wrapping his hands around her throat. "You fucking bitch, I have half the mind to snap your neck right here. No one would care if you're gone anyway." He tightened his grip, nothing but silent screams exiting Lila's mouth. Ladybug yanked Vipereon away from Lila. 

"Vipereon, I know you are horribly angry and I am too. But as superheroes, we can't kill someone...no matter how much she deserves it." Ladybug crossed her arms, glaring at Lila who had small bruises on her neck.

"Fine. You're right Ladybug..." Vipereon sighed and jumped out of the window, heading back home. He flopped on his bed, burying his face in his pillow, angry with himself. "I should've known Lila was gonna pull some shit like that..." 

"Don't be so hard on yourself Luka, Ladybug didn't think of it either..." Sass sighed, frowning, trying to keep his master calm.

"I know but still, now Adrien is gonna be beat up by Mr. Agreste- Oh fuck no. Sass scales slither!" Luka quickly turned into Vipereon, leaving the boat, trying to make it to Adrien's home before his father hurt him.

~At the Agreste Mansion~

Adrien whimpered and crawled away from his father after getting a harsh blow to the face, his father's rings cutting his cheek, blood spilling out of the cut. "F-father please- GAH-" He coughed after a kick to the stomach, curling up in a ball. "F-fuck....Father- please stop.." 

Gabriel snatched him up off of the floor, shoving the boy against the wall. "You think you can just put your penis in any girl you want to don't you? Couldn't keep it in your pants?" He struck Adrien in the jaw, rings making another cut.

"F-Father sh-she forced m-me to- SHIT!" The blonde boy collapsed on the floor, holding his groin after his father kicked it. His face was bleeding and bruised, there were light bruising on his stomach and most likely quite a few on his legs.

"You could've always said no. And let's talk about this shall we? My son, Adrien Agreste is a fucking f//ggot." He kicked him in the throat, making the boy cough up blood. "Fucking around with that street rat Luka Couffaine." He pressed a knee on Adrien's chest, making it difficult for him to breathe. "You really are a worthless piece of shit-"

Then Gabriel was tackled by Ryuko. "Vipereon, grab Adrien!" 

Vipereon nodded, picking Adrien up bridal style and hopping out of the window, running to his home. 

Ladybug came in the room and Rena Rouge was recording, now having a video tape of Gabriel abusing Adrien. 

"Gabriel Agreste, you are under arrest for child abuse." Ryuko glared at him, holding her sword to his throat. 

"Foolish children...Since I have nothing to lose I may as well make this a fair fight...Nooroo dark wings rise!" Gabriel threw his tie and transformed into Hawk Moth. The three superheroines' eyes widened in shock. 

"Rena, take the evidence! Ryuko and I will face Hawk Moth." Ladybug took out her yo-yo and Ryuko got her sword ready as Rena jumped out of the window, heading down to the police station, leaving Ryuko and Ladybug to fight Hawk Moth...


	14. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien after the rescue

TW: Mention of Ch//ld Ab//se, S3lfh4rm & F slur

Vipereon laid Adrien down on his bed. "Sass scales rest..." He sat on the bed beside his boyfriend, he gently kissed his forehead. "Stay here, i'm gonna go get what I need to clean you up." Luka sighed and went to the bathroom, grabbing peroxide and band-aids before heading to the kitchen to grab some ice packs. He walked back into the room, pouring peroxide on a washcloth, carefully cleanng Adrien's face. 

"L-Luka everything h-hurts..." The younger boy whimpered, hugging himself. 

"I know baby, I know. I know how much you're hurting, physically and mentally-"

"H-how? HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!? Have you been beaten up without reason by someone you thought cared about you!?" Adrien yelled, upset Luka would even suggest that he knew what he was going through, what had happened to him.

But to his surprise, Luka remained calm, not getting defensive at all. "Adri? Do you remember when I told you that Juleka used to cut a lot? How when our father was here, we were doing the worst mentally when I was helping you clean your cuts after what Lila did?" Adrien nodded silently, his lime green eyes meeting icy blue ones. "My dad used to hit Juleka and I. I was only eight, Juleka was only five...We'd head to school in large hoodies and long sleeved shirts, even in the winter. My dad started to abuse me daily after he found out I'm mlm. That was when I was twelve, two years later...my mom got a restraining order after dad nearly killed Juleka with a wine bottle..."

"L-Luka I'm so, so sorry...I had no idea you knew anything about how I feel...I'm-" 

"Shh..." Luka pressed a finger to Adrien's lips. "You don't have anything to apologize for love. I remained quiet about what happened because I didn't want to seem weak to girls like Marinette that Juleka brought over, to the boy I fell in love with after that first band practice..." He smiled a little, taking the finger away and gently cupping his cheek. "I didn't go to public school until last year because I was scared and confused about what touch was one hundred percent normal and what touch would hurt me...So I know how you feel Adri, I know it fucking sucks, the damage it does afterwards...Listen, Rena already took the evidence to the police station and the cops are waiting at your house, ready to arrest Gabriel just in case he returns there if Ladybug and Ryuko don't catch up and capture him. You can stay here if you need, Nino agreed that if you needed a place to stay that you could stay there." Luka kissed his forehead gently and caressed his chest. "Okay?"

"Okay....Thank you Luka..." He blushed and cuddled close. "What if my father hurts you?" Adrien bit his lip a little. 

"I'm a superhero, I'll be okay baby I promise." Luka kissed his forehead gently and opened his laptop, turning on the news to see Nadja Chamack in front of a cop car with Ladybug and Ryuko near by.

"The famous fashion designer and father of the model Adrien Agreste, Gabriel Agreste, has been revealed to be Hawk Moth and the superheroine Rena Rouge had sent in a video of the millionaire abusing his son." The screen showed a small clip of Gabriel having Adrien pinned against the wall, held by the throat. 

Luka smiled a little as Ladybug removed the butterfly miraculous, it seemed cracked but other than that it was fine. She put it in a box and went away with Ryuko, presumptuously to her house so she could return the butterfly miraculous to the miracle box and help Nooroo, Hawk Moth's kwami. 

"See, he's getting hauled off to jail, it's going to be okay baby I promise. He'll never be able to hurt you again..." The blue eyed boy smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, gently squeezing his hands. "Now what do you wanna get for dinner?" Luka smiled and opened up the google search engine to search for food to order. 

“Um maybe pizza?” Adrien smiled a little.

”What flavor?”

”Three meat treat?” 

“Sure baby, whatever you want. What pop?”

”Cherry Coke?” 

“Okay, ordered it all and it should be here in about twenty minutes.” The bluenette smiled and kissed his forehead. Adrien blushed and rested his head on Luka’s chest. “Adri?”

”Hmm?” 

“Did I tell you how adorable you are lately?” He smiled and kissed the younger boy’s nose. Adrien blushed smiled shyly, hiding his face in Luka’s chest. The emo chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, earning a soft purr from the boy. “Cutie.” 

The two continued to cuddle until the pizza got there and then after eating, they decided to watch a few Disney movies before heading to bed.

Luka put on a Stitch onesie and had Adrien put on an Angel onesie. 

Adrien zipped it up and fake pouted. “How come I have to wear the girl one?” 

“Because. Technically speaking they’re mine, you’re smaller and younger, adding on, the blue is aesthetically pleasing considering my fair and eyes so ha.” He stuck out his tongue out and smirked.

”Jerk...” Adrien pouted and crossed his arms.

Luka wrapped his arms around Adrien’s waist, gently kissing his neck. “You know you love me...”

The blonde blushed a bit and leaned into the touch. “I suppose you’re right, even though you are mean.”

”I haven’t been mean a day in my life.” The older boy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

”Do you recall threatening Ladybug’s life when she flirted with me?”

”That was different....” The bluenette pouted and whined. "You're cute and sweet and funny....and your ass isn't half bad either..." Luka gently slapped Adrien's ass, making him yelp a little and turn a dark shade of red. 

"I love you Luka..." Adrien hugged him and laid down on the bed, getting under the black and gray sheets, cuddling close to his boyfriend as he laid down beside him. 

"I love you too Adri... goodnight." The older of the two kissed the younger's forehead and turned off the light, smiling warmly.

"Night..." And with that, the two boys fell asleep, cuddled up close to one another.


	15. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Kagami after the battle with Hawk Moth

TW: Bl**d

Ryuko carried her girlfriend to her house, entering through the trapdoor on the roof. "My lady you work way too hard....your cheek is bleeding...Did the bastard hit you in the face or some shit?" Ryuko detransformed and put the butterfly miraculous in the miracle box, sighing as she heard Marinette and Tikki panting, extremely tired from a day full of fighting. Kagami grabbed her girlfriend's pajamas and handed them to her. "I'm going to go grab the first aid kit and a snack for Tikki and Longg. Okay?"

"I can help you ya know, I'm not helpless-" The blue eyed girl started to sit up, only to have her girlfriend press her down gently on the mattress.

"I know bugaboo, I know you're anything but helpless...but you're tired and you need to relax Mari. Let me take care of you tonight okay?" The older girl gently kissed the younger's forehead, squeezing her hands.

"Okay, I suppose I can rest for a little while and let the totally badass Ryuko take care of her girlfriend that never takes time to relax on her own." Marinette giggled a little as she watched Kagami head downstairs. But as soon as she was gone, a worried look painted it's way onto the girl's features. 

Tikki sat on her master's chest. "Okay, what's bothering you? Something's wrong I can tell." The kwami frowned and cuddled close to the fourteen year old. 

Marinette sighed and nuzzled her. "I'm horribly worried about Adrien, I haven't seen him ever since Luka left and took him away to the Couffaine boat after we rescued him from Hawk Moth...."

"Marinette I'm sure Adrien's okay, he has Luka there to protect him, and you could always give Juleka or Rose a miraculous if you are really uneasy about it..." 

"I'm talking mentally Tikki, Lord knows what Gabriel Agreste said and did to him before Vipereon and the rest of us showed up...He also has no idea where he's going to stay...Wait what if Gabriel found out Adrien is Cat Noir, told Mayura and now he's in danger!? What if he took Adrien's ring and now all he needs are my earrings!?" Marinette covered her ears, fear and panic setting in. 

"Marinette, if Adrien lost his miraculous, he and Luka would've said something immediately right?" 

"Yeah...I suppose you're right Tikki, it's just that ever since Master Fu lost his memory and made me the new guardian, I mean... there's no room for error any more. No fail safe, the pressure is all on me..." She sighed and stared at the wall, clearly a little stressed out and overwhelmed about everything that had happened over the past few months. 

"It's okay to be stressed out baby..." Kagami walked back upstairs and into Marinette's room, giving Tikki and Longg each a chocolate covered croissant. The brown eyed girl climbed into her girlfriend's bed, laying beside her while putting hydrogen peroxide on a paper towel and cleaning up the cut on the younger girl's cheek. "But it is not okay when you don't take time for your personal life for your mental health's sake..."

"But Kagami, I'm the main protector of Paris, I am the guardian of the miraculous, a fashion designer, Jagged Stone needs me to design a brand new album cover and I still have a bunch of homework, not to mention-" 

"Shh..." Kagami gently pressed a finger to Marinette's lips and kissed her forehead, making the smaller girl blush a lovely shade of pink. "You aren't protecting Paris alone, you have me, Vipereon, Rena Rouge, Bunnix, Cat Noir and Carapace to help. You know that all of us will guard the miracle box with our lives. Remember, you do not work for Jagged, if you are genuinely too stressed out to do the album cover, just tell him there's a delay or that you can't do it. As for homework, Rose and Juleka are pretty smart. Alix and Max also get good grades, you can call them for help with any homework you have..." The older girl whispered, pressing a kiss to Marinette's forehead, slightly slipping her hands under her girlfriends cami, running her fingers over Marinette's smooth stomach, earning a soft hum in response.

"Baby I'm getting a little tired...but what about-"

"Mari, let yourself relax for once. We're going on a double date tomorrow morning with Marc and Nathaniel, it's gonna be really fun and both of us know that you need some time to do normal teen stuff. Just close your eyes and relax babygirl~ Paris will still be here when you wake up..." Kagami hugged her close to her chest, undoing the pigtails and putting the ponytail holders on the small shelf next to her bed.

Marinette hummed and leaned into the touch as the brown eyed girl ran her fingers through her hair. "My birthday is next week..." 

"Mhm, you're going to have the best party ever, all your favorite things...All of our friends are coming and there's gonna be a small surprise...That you are not going to figure out by acting all cute." Kagami added quickly, stopping herself from spilling the surprise. "Go to sleep Mari or I'll ruin the surprise and have everyone there mad." She smiled warmly and pecked Marinette's lips.

"Alright fine...goodnight Kagami..." Marinette rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"Goodnight Marinette..." Kagami turned off the light and went to sleep as well, hugging her girlfriend as close as possible, dreams slowly filling her head.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double date/Marc's birthday bc i needed to add Marcaniel

TW: Heated kissing, talk of sex 

Note: Marc is using he/they pronouns

“Wake up baby.” Nathaniel gently shook his partner, waking them up.

Marc whined and covered his head with a pillow. “If you love me, you’ll let me sleep...” He curled up further under the warm, fuzzy blanket, “hiding” from his boyfriend.

“Marc it’s 10:30, your birthday and we have to meet Marinette, Kagami and Alix at the restaurant.” Nathaniel sighed and pulled the covers away, making the younger boy shiver a little and hug the pillow tighter. 

“Nuuu five more minutes Nate.” 

“You do realize we have to be there in twenty minutes right?” The red haired boy got up and started to get dressed, smirking a little when he heard Marc squeak and fall out of the bed. “Oh I thought you wanted to stay in bed cutie.” Nathaniel turned to face Marc who was fumbling with his pastel rainbow skirt and pulling on a baby blue graphic tee. 

“Aww you look so cute...” The older of the two hugged them around the waist, gently pressing kisses onto their neck. 

Marc blushed and leaned into the touch. “Thanks but let me put on my makeup please...” they giggled a little and walked into the bathroom, putting on eyeliner and clear lip gloss before putting on his red converse and heading out the door. “NATHANIEL COME ON, I CAN’T BE LATE!”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and ran out with him. “How did you go from Sleeping Beauty to the White Rabbit in literally five minutes?” 

"Because birthdays equal presents and I want presents from my boyfriend and best friends."

"Who told you that I'm getting you a present?" Nathaniel smirked and power walked faster to keep up with Marc. 

"The fact that you left your eighty dollar hoodie and a few retro gaming collectables at my house." The green eyed enby smirked at his boyfriend, sticking his tongue out.

Nathaniel glared at them a little. "You wouldn't..." 

Marc clicked his tongue and kissed Nathaniel's cheek. "I would, you better have a gift ready for your adorable boyfriend Kurtzburg." He smirked and rested his head on the redhead's shoulder.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and walked up to the restaurant entrance where Kagami, Marinette and Alix were waiting for them.

"All I'm saying is what type of name is Boiled Morning?" Alix rolled their eyes as they looked at the sign above the door. 

"The author probably visited a writing group and someone gave them a stupid name..." Kagami sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Kagami!" Marc glared at her a little.

"What!?" The brown eyed girl turned to face them.

"You can't break the fourth wall...." Marc murmured as if it were a secret.

“Whatever, let’s go inside I’m hungry.” Alix rolled their eyes and walked into the place, letting a waiter guide the group to a small table. Marinette, Kagami and Alix placed their gifts for Marc on a nearby table, all of them sitting down and ordering water to start out with.

”Nath, what type of boyfriend are you? Aren’t you going to give- Marc what are your pronouns today?”

”I’m using he/they pronouns, thanks for asking Mari....” 

“No problem...So aren’t you going to give your boyfriend a birthday present?” 

“Nate’s probably going to take Marc’s virginity as a birthday present in honor of him turning the official age of consent...” Alix smirked and looked at the couple.

Marinette spit out her water and started laughing. Marc blushed a deep shade of red, choking on his water, coughing a little bit and turning to Nathaniel, who’s face was a few shades darker than his tomato red hair.

“Any denial Nath?” Alix cocked an eyebrow and smirked, drinking their water, not breaking eye contact with the flustered boy. 

“Sh-shut up Alix.” Nathaniel buried his face in his hands, extremely embarrassed.

Marc was a blushing, coughing mess. He had to go to the bathroom to regain his composure. They sighed and looked in the mirror. ‘Alix couldn’t have been serious...who would want to have sex with some weirdo like you?’

”Marc?” Nathaniel walked into the restroom, looking for his boyfriend, seeing him looking in the mirror. “Baby I’m sorry...Alix-“

”I’m fine Nathaniel, really I am...” Marc didn’t turn and face him, hugging themself.

”Okay, now I know something is definitely wrong. You never call me by my real name. What’s wrong? If you’re embarrassed I mean, I’m sorry...I had no idea Alix would say that I-“

”It’s not Alix...It’s just- Nevermind.” The green eyed enby looked at the floor, not meeting their boyfriend’s turquoise eyes.

”Baby, tell me what’s bothering you, it’s only me and you here, no one else will know. Please tell me what’s bothering you so I can help...”

”Alix was kidding right? About you having sex with me on my birthday as my present...?” He looked up at his boyfriend, biting his lip a little.

”W-well not exactly...” The redhead blushed deeply and looked Marc in the eye, biting his lip and rubbing the back of his neck.

”Y-you can’t be serious...you’re just so attractive and absolutely gorgeous while I’m skinny and weird looking....” Marc looked at the floor again, muttering many self deprecating phrases.

”Shh...” Nathaniel pressed a finger to his boyfriend’s lips. “You are none of those things love, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen...” 

“Y-you really think so?” Marc blushed and smiled shyly.

”I know so. But if you don’t want to have sex tonight or ever, I won’t force you into it. Consent is mandatory on both sides...”

Marc blushed darker and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Nathaniel’s neck. The redhead wrapped his arms around the black haired enby’s torso, kissing back and pining them against the wall. The younger of the two wrapped their legs around the older’s torso, moving his hands to hold them up. Nathaniel nipped at their bottom lip, asking for entrance. Marc parted their lips, allowing him to slip his tongue into his mouth, earning soft mewls and moans from the writer. He began to kiss down to their neck, leaving a small trail of saliva dripping down his partner’s chin. Marc moaned as Nathaniel began to mark him up, tilting their head up a little, giving him better access.

Alix banged on the restroom door. “NATH, MARC HURRY UP! PUT YOUR DICKS BACK IN YOUR PANTS AND COME TO THE TABLE TO ORDER YOUR GODDAMN FOOD YOU HORNY SLUTS!”

Marc blushed and carefully got onto the floor, biting his lip. “Continue tonight?” 

“Definitely...” Nathaniel kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and heading back to the table...


	17. First Time (Marcaniel Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc and Nathaniel have sex for the first time 
> 
> A/N: Marc is using they/them pronouns, legal age of consent in France is fifteen.

Warning: Smut

Nathaniel gently laid Marc down on the bed. “Okay baby...first we need to come up with a safe word just in case you get uncomfortable or anything hurts.”

"Umm...Reversion?" Marc looked up at him, biting their lip and fidgeting a little, nervous.

Nathaniel frowned a little bit. "Baby are you alright?" 

"Mhm...why would you think differently?" They looked up at their boyfriend, smiling nervously.

"You're nervous and tense, it's pretty obvious...Is there any way I can make you feel more comfortable? Do you need anything to help you relax, would you feel more comfortable if I undressed first?" The redhead frowned, gently caressing their cheek, wanting Marc's first time to be soft and loving, a positive, loving experience.

"Y-yeah I think that'll help a little..." Marc smiled a little and leaned into Nathaniel's gentle touch. 

He nodded and stood up, getting undressed. Nathaniel was no more comfortable with his body than Marc was but wanted to make sure his partner was comfy. Nathaniel turned around, seeing Marc staring at him. “Like what you see?~” He smirked and went over to them, crawling on top of the younger boy. 

"Y-yeah I um- you- wow..." Marc blushed and was talking gibberish, staring at Nathaniel's body. 

Nathaniel chuckled and kissed him gently. "Bet you're even more beautiful~" The redhead murmured, starting to undress his partner, throwing their clothes onto the floor, leaving Marc's boxers on just in case they didn't want to be fully exposed yet. "Damn was I right... you're fucking gorgeous baby~" 

Marc blushed a shade brighter than their jacket, smiling shyly. "You think so huh tomato?" They hummed, pulling their boyfriend down to their level, kissing him passionately. Nathaniel bit their bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he wasn't granted. The younger of the two smirked and teased the older a bit, not letting his tongue in. 

"You little shit~" The dominant gently ran his hands up to the submissive's chest, pinching their nipple tightly. 

"N-Nath~ Fuck~" Marc arched his back, moaning into the kiss, allowing Nathaniel to slip his tongue inside their mouth. "Nath~ Nathaniel~ I want you in me~" The smaller of the two whined, squirming around a little, trying to get friction. 

"Shh~ I want to kiss every inch of your body before we get down to buisness baby~" The larger boy smirked, kissing his partner's neck, leaving small love bites before moving down to his chest, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, starting to suck on it, pinching and pulling the other. 

"Nathaniel!~" Marc moaned loudly, arching their back fully, lacing their fingers through their boyfriend's tomato red hair. The older of the two hummed, biting down on it, tugging at the bud with his teeth, earning a choked out scream from the enby under him. “N-Nath touch me~ Please I want your cock in me~”

The redhead nodded and pulled down the raven haired enby’s boxers, moaning at the sight of his partner fully naked. “Prep?~” 

Marc shook their head. “I-I’m prepped from earlier...” They blushed deeply, smiling a little.

”Oh?~ Did you know we were gonna fuck?~” 

“Wh-what? No I-“ 

“Relax babyboy I’m just teasing~” Nathaniel smirked and trailed kisses from their collarbone to the base of their dick before licking a stripe up the shaft, earning a sharp moan from the younger enby. “Turn around for me love~” 

Marc obediently turned over, face down on the pillow. They began to whine, wiggling their ass impatiently, yelping a little when their dominant spanked them. “D-did you just spank me?” Their eyes widened, turning to look at Nathaniel. 

“You’re moving too much babe...” He purred and pressed the tip of his cock to Marc’s asshole, smirking when the enby began to whine and kick his feet impatiently. “Hold still~” Nathaniel smacked the smaller enby’s ass, earning a small whimper from them. Marc stopped squirming and moaned as Nathaniel pushed into them. “Tell me when to move babyboy~”

”M-move please~” Marc grabbed the bedsheets tightly and moaned as their boyfriend began to thrust into them. They moved a hand down to palm themself, moaning softly before their hand was grabbed and the thrusts sped up, pounding into their ass. 

“What do you think you’re doing?~” Nathaniel growled, thrusting faster, hitting their prostate with almost every thrust. “What makes you think you’re allowed to touch yourself baby?~ Maybe I should make you wear a cock ring~ Maybe not let you cum~”

”No Nath please~ I promise I’ll be good~” Marc moaned louder, gripping the bedsheets tighter, knuckles turning white. “Shit babe I’m close~“ 

“No~ Don’t cum until I do~“ Nathaniel whispered, nibbling on their earlobe. 

“But Nath-“ 

“No buts~ Naughty enbys who touch themselves without permission don’t get to cum first~ But good thing for you, I’m close to releasing as well~“ Nathaniel thrusted faster, pumping his partner’s cock at the same pace as his thrusts. He released inside Marc with a loud moan, giving them permission to cum as well, and they didn’t last another ten seconds. The two stayed in their positions for a few minutes, taking a moment to catch their breath and process what happened. The redhead finally sat up, pulling out and flopping down beside them. “Did you enjoy your first time baby?” 

“It was so good~ Best birthday ever~ Thank you Nath...Shouldn’t we take a shower?”

”Or we could just sit in our cum~” Nathaniel smiled weakly, tired. 

“Yeah no, I’m taking a shower and you are too if you want to sleep in the same bed tonight...” Marc smiled and stood up, dragging their boyfriend out of bed and to the bathroom. 

“You’re so boring.” The redhead whined, not feeling like bathing.

”Oh I’m sorry babe if good hygiene is boring to you but the couch is open I mean-“ 

“Showering it is...” Nathaniel grumbled, getting into the shower with Marc, turning on the water and began to wash up. He looked at his partner’s body, blushing and wrapping his arms around their waist. “You’re so pretty baby~” He trailed his hands down to their cock but his hands got smacked away. “Marc!”

”Nuh-uh, we already fucked six minutes ago. We are not fucking in the shower. Now come on, let’s dry off so we can grab a small snack and watch a Disney movie as we fall asleep.” Marc kissed the tip of Nathaniel’s nose before getting out of the shower and pulling on a pair of fresh boxers and a Flareon onesie. The older of the two pulled on boxers and a Charmander onesie, picking his partner up and carrying them to their room, setting them down on the desk while he changed the sheets. Marc smiled and got on the bed after the sheets were changed, they pulled out a box of watermelon gummies from their nightstand, turning on Zootopia on the T.V.. Nathaniel sat beside them, pulling them close to his chest. 

“I love you Marc...” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to their forehead, making the enby blush. 

“I love you too Nath...” They smiled and kissed him sweetly before telling him to be quiet and enjoy the movie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hang out at the Couffaine boat...And somehow, an akumatized villain comes to play....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of sex
> 
> Note: Marc is using He/him pronouns

Juleka whined and threw a pillow at her girlfriend. "Rose let me sleep for twenty more minutes..." She covered her head with a blanket and mumbled curses under her breath. "Rose!" The purple haired girl hugged herself, shivering as her girlfriend pulled the covers off of her. 

"Juleka you need to wake up, Nathaniel, Marc, Kagami, Marinette and Alix are coming over in ten minutes. You should help Luka and your mom set up!" The blond girl plopped down on the bed, smiling warmly and tucking Juleka's bang behind her ear. 

"First of all, I'm tired as hell. Second of all Adrien can help set up. Third and final statement, if you love me, you'll let me stay sleep." The emo girl hummed and pulled the blanket over herself, hugging one of Luka's old stuffed animals he gave her when their father was still in the picture.   
"Juleka, you know I love you, don't guilt trip me." Rose pouted and had her girlfriend sit up. "If you get up now, I'll let you choose a movie to watch tonight after everyone's gone." 

A small smile crept onto the taller girl's lips. "Even if it's scary?" 

"Even if it's scary! Not too scary though." She giggled and got some clothes out for her girlfriend, grabbing a brush to tame her long purple and black hair. Rose put Juleka's hair into a braid, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's go help." She smiled softly, getting up and dragging the emo up above deck, to her surprise, Juleka's mother was the only one up there. "Aren't Luka and Adrien helping?" 

Mrs. Couffaine merely laughed and shook her head, long gray hair blowing in the wind. "Bold of you to assume my son gets up before ten. But now that you're here, you can set up your little hangout." She smiled and went off the ship, probably going to run an errand. 

"You stay here, I'll be right back." Juleka kissed Rose's forehead before running below deck once more.

"Where are you going?" The blond called after her, hands on her hips. 

"If we have to set up, Luka and Adrien have to as well!" Juleka knocked on Luka's bedroom door, only to hear loud moans from inside. She ran upstairs as fast as she could before she heard anything else that would mentally scar her, rejoining Rose. "They're fucking in there and I really don't need more trauma." The purple haired girl muttered, pouring a bag of chips into a bowl. 

"Those horny bastards..."

"Rose!" 

"What!?"

Luka and Adrien were dying laughing in Luka's bedroom. "Worked so well, oh my god, I could hear my sister fucking sprinting up the stairs!" 

"And that's how you get out of chores kids..." Adrien smirked, taking a bow as he zipped up his hoodie. 

"You are horrible." The bluenette chuckled, putting on his pants and kissing his cheek. 

"You participated!" The blond pouted, pointing a finger at his boyfriend. 

"You-"

"Luka! Adrien! The others are here, put in your pants and get up here!" 

The two males smirked and went upstairs. "You know, it's so easy to get out of chores when you trick your boyfriend's sister into thinking you're fucking each other...." Adrien smirked, grabbing a can of Sprite and looking at Juleka, shrugging.

"You annoying little shit-" Juleka raised her hand to slap him, stopping when the boy flinched, immediate fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry Adrien, I forgot what happened with your dad and stuff..." She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I-It's okay Jules..." Adrien sighed and walked into Luka's warm embrace while he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

"We'll be back in a few minutes..." Luka sighed and grabbed Adrien's hand, leading him to his bedroom, closing the door and sitting on the bed. "Are you okay baby?"

Adrien nodded, looking at the floor and fidgeting a little. "Yeah I'm okay..."

"You know no one in my family would try and hurt you right? Juleka just wasn't thinking..."

"I know, I just wasn't expecting it..." The blonde looked to his boyfriend who just sighed and pulled him onto his lap. 

"Do you want to cuddle down here for a little while?" 

"No, I wanna go back up, I just needed some time to calm down..." 

"Okay." Luka stood up and sighed, walking back above deck, Adrien following close behind him. "What y'all talking about?"

"Marc and Nathaniel fucked in the bathroom at the restaurant yesterday." Alix smirked and took a sip of their strawberry lemonade, putting their legs up on the coffee table. 

"W-we did not!" Nathaniel blushed a dark shade of red, throwing a few blueberries at his friend.

"I heard Marc moaning like a bitch from outside the door, don't lie to me." They smirked and looked to Marc, who's face was more red than his hoodie. He whined and pulled the hood over his head. 

"Damn. Even Juleka and Rose have better standards for love making. They fucked in the art room closet two hours before school. But the Boiled Morning bathrooms are nasty as fuck." Luka snorted, looking at Marc and Nathaniel, making a 'tsk' sound.

"For the last time, we didn't fuck there!" 

But the mood was soon changed when a news report played on the radio. Nadja Chamack's voice rang through the room. "Shocking news citizens of Paris, although the villain Hawk Moth, revealed to be Gabriel Agreste was arrested and put behind bars with Ladybug and Ryuko confisticating his miraculous, there appears to be a new akuma victim creating chaos at Françoise Dupont High School. No one knows how this was accomplished but much damage is being done, we can only hope our heroes arrive soon." 

Marinette's eyes widened. "How did that happen!?"

"Maybe Ladybug dropped it...It's possible." Nathaniel shrugged, getting up. "We'll be heading back to Marc's place, we can get together tomorrow." The redhead left, his boyfriend following behind him. Juleka and Rose nodded, going to Juleka's room for safety. Luka, Adrien, Marinette and Kagami transformed, heading towards their school. 

"The only thing I don't get is, who would fill in for Hawk Moth?" Cat Noir frowned, using his staff to hop from building to building. 

"Miss Rossi, I do not suggest that you remain transformed for very long. The Miraculous is damaged." Mayura walked over to the girl who was looking out the window in Gabriel's attic, slightly concerned.

"Mayura, I will be fine. Ladybug ruined my chance with Adrien...So I will not rest until her miraculous is mine. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Rossi..."


	19. Falena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new miraculous holder shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of R@p3, Panic Attack, Mention of past ch1ld ab//se
> 
> (Im so sorry it took so long for an update. I've just been really stressed out with school lately)

~Falena/Lila's P.O.V.~

I didn't deserve any of this. I deserved the world...But then Ladybug ruined it. She just swooped down into the park and exposed my little white lie about being a super heroine and miraculous holder. Adrien only saw me as a liar after that, he should've been mine. I wouldn't have had to rape him to get what I wanted, he would've enjoyed it. I could've saved him from being with that loser, Luka Couffaine. It would've been perfect, we could've just lived together, go to private events and make all the girls jealous that they didn't have the same idea I did. His father would've never beat him, no one would have to know that he's a twink. Gabriel wouldn't have gotten arrested and the Agreste mansion would still be the peaceful, quiet, relaxing place it was. But no, Ladybug needed to come along and ruin it. The only good thing that came out of this was me getting the Butterfly Miraculous and gaining an ally...Nathalie Sancoeur, the holder of the peacock miraculous..

However, I will not have any use of Mayura much longer. The woman is so easy to manipulate, it was incredibly easy to use her feelings for Gabriel against her, she'll wake up in handcuffs in a few days in a prison cell...all alone and feeling stupid for being outsmarted by a school girl. I'm currently in contact with Felix Graham de Vanily and he has agreed to be the new peacock miraculous holder. He is almost exactly like Adrien looks wise. The only thing I will not get from him is the pleasure I would've gotten from turning Adrien to someone like me. To break his kind spirit, to watch the ones he loves be snatched away from him, seeing his stupid boyfriend at my mercy...SHIT! No, no, not yet...Fuck this shitty miraculous! I felt myself slip into darkness as I hit the cold tile floor of the warehouse.

~Narrator's POV~

Ladybug frowned, confused on how Kim was de-akumatized without giving up the akuma or having his charm broken. "What the hell?" She let the magic ladybugs fix everything while a million thoughts ran through her head...Like who and where the new Hawk Moth, now known as Falena. The miraculous was probably damaged and therefore cannot be used properly, so whoever had it, couldn't stay transformed for long. 

"Do you think the miraculous is broken?" Ryuko frowned, returning her sword to its sheath, looking Kim over. 

"Perhaps...I mean, it would make sense. Mayura wasn't allowed to stay transformed for that long because the peacock miraculous would hurt her. Maybe Falena is the same way?" Cat Noir sighed, looking over at the Agreste mansion with a frown before directing his attention back to the others.

"That would make sense..." Ladybug sighed and looked down. "Tonight we'll search the Agreste mansion and see if anyone's there. Ryuko and Rena, do you mind tagging along?" 

"We'll come. But we still have a lot of time left until it's dark, we should all go rest up." Rena sighed, returning to her apartment while the others also returned to their homes.

Luka sighed and went into his room, face planting on his bed before turning around and staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. "Being a superhero is hard work oh my god...How did you do it with just you and Marinette?"

"We worked well together but then after Master Fu gave up his guardian position, she decided that we should probably start getting help. So she gave the respective heroes their miraculouses permanently." Adrien laid beside his boyfriend, kissing his cheek gently.

"Do you miss your home?" The blunette sat up and pulled his boyfriend onto his arms, running his fingers through this hair.

"Kinda...Although I wasn't really allowed to leave or have anyone over, it was still a great place to live. My mom, if she ever does come back somehow...She won't know where to go. She used to sing me a lullaby every night to help me sleep...I miss her so much...after she disappeared, everything changed." The blonde bit his lip, resting his head on the older boy's chest. 

"How did things change, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"My father...He used to let me choose my clothes, used to take me to the park. I had playdates with Chloe almost everyday...But after she disappeared that night, everything changed. My father chose everything for me and controlled everything I did, a couple months later Nathalie showed up and started working for him. She was really the one who raised me after I was ten..." Adrien sighed, remembering how his tween years started, he curled up closer to his boyfriend, liking the warmth from his body. 

"Oh I see...Well, at least now you're free, and if your mother comes back...We'll help her if she's confused okay?" Luka smiled a bit and kissed Adrien's forehead, rubbing his back gently. 

"Okay..." Adrien clicked his tongue. "Wanna go on a date?"

"A date to where?"

"Maybe to the arcade so I can kick your ass." The younger boy whispered and smirked, licking Luka's earlobe, nibbling on it gently.

"Is that a challenge babyboy?~" Luka cocked an eyebrow, lifting Adrien's chin so he was looking at him. 

"Perhaps~" The blonde pecked his lips gently, caressing the bluenette's chest.

"You're on." The older of the two got up, grabbing his clothes and getting ready for their little date...


	20. Arcade Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write some fluff and slight angst, sorry this doesn't really affect the plot-

TW: Sexual Joke, mention of f0rc3d c0ns3nt

\--------------------------------------------------

"Seriously Luka? Chuck E Cheese?" Adrien rolled his eyes and got out of the car, smiling softly, shutting the door. 

"I don't have that much gas left Adri, besides i want somewhat edible pizza and i have a bunch of old tokens that we can convert into game points." Luka sighed and smiled, locking the car doors and heading inside the arcade.

Adrien followed quickly behind him, looking around the arcade. “Wow...I haven’t been here ever since I was six...They changed it so much in here.” 

“Yeah, the games are better and the pizza is edible now...It’s improved quite a bit.” Luka shrugged, walking over to the prize counter and trading in his old tokens for some more game points on his playing card. The bluenette smiled and ordered some pizza as well, heading to a table and putting a number on it so then the pizza would be delivered to the correct spot. “Okay so what game do wanna play...? Maybe the new one...?” 

“What’s the new one called?” He cocked an eyebrow.

”Kitten Succsthasnekscocc....” The older boy smirked, crossing his arms. “You don’t even need to swipe a card~”

”You’re such a pervert.” The blonde rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. “But I love you so I let it slide.” He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “How about we play Pac Man instead?” 

“Fine...you’re no fun...” The bluenette rolled his eyes and fake pouted, blushing lightly when Adrien booped his nose. 

"At least I won't have to worry about STDs because I'm not a horny little bitch." Adrien shrugged and smiled, getting up and dragging his boyfriend over to the Pac Man game, ignoring him whining. "Don't be such a baby Luka, you wanted to come here." He rolled his eyes and stopped at the game.

The taller boy sighed softly, swiping his play pass and choosing the blue Pac-Man while his boyfriend chose the classic lemon yellow one. The two soon began to play, trying to eat as many dots as possible, avoiding the ghosts and trying to make it over to the blinking large yellow dot. They soon got to one and began to chase ghosts and capture the fruit before the ghosts came back normal and would begin to hunt them again. The game lasted another three minutes before ending, giving each boy a lousy three tickets. 

"Okay so what game do you wanna play next Luka, and that stupid horny game is not gonna be it." The younger boy smiled and laughed a little, waiting for his boyfriend's game request. 

"Luigi's ghost mansion?" The bluenette looked at the game across the arcade. He ran over to it, knocking little kids over (who Adrien helped back up after apologizing for his boyfriend's behavior) and sitting on the right side of the bench, waiting for his boyfriend to catch up. Eventually the blonde sits beside the older boy, catching his breath. 

"Damn Adri, what took you so long?" Luka cocked an eyebrow and swiped his play pass, waiting for Adrien to do the same.

"Because you knocked like eight little kids over when you ran over, their parents were gonna put you six feet deep trust me. But you have an amazing little kitten that keeps his boyfriend out of trouble with middle-aged women." Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling slightly as he swiped his play pass and picked up the vacuum, ready to play. 

"Meh my boyfriend's alright..." The older boy smirked and nipped at his ear. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Adrien hummed and pulled up an uno reverse card. "I don't think I'm going to be the one getting my ass kicked, I think it'll be an edgy blue-haired wannabe goth getting his ass kicked." He smirked and stuck out his tongue, blushing a deep shade of red as the emo licked his tongue, humming softly. 

"You were saying?~"

Adrien blushed deeper, groaning and covering his face. "I-I-I um...ju-just start the game asshole." 

Luka smirked in satisfaction and clicked start, beginning to play the game, occasionally distracting Adrien from the screen so he could suck up more ghosts... But his plan backfired when his lovely boyfriend took advantage of his nearly see-through white shirt, pinching Luka's nipple roughly, getting a small moan out of him and causing him to drop the gun in shock, giving Adrien enough time to suck up the last six ghosts and win the game.

The younger boy smirked at the older boy, sticking out his tongue to be petty. "I win." 

"N-no fair! You cheated!" The emo pouted and covered his chest, blushing deeply out of embarrassment. 

The model shrugged and gave him a cocky Cat Noir smirk. "All is fair in love, ghosts and sensitive tits."

"N-nobody says that pervert..." Luka blushed deeper and looked down.

"Oh so I'm a pervert now? Just a few minutes ago you asked me if I wanted to suck your cock...." He cocked an eyebrow, smirking a bit. 

Luka was about to say something back when he saw the pizza get delivered to their table. He quickly ran over, not bothering to grab the few tickets he earned, sliding directly into the booth, ready to eat his pizza, counting down the time Adrien had left to get to the table before he ate without him. The younger boy quickly made it back to the table before his boyfriend started to devour the pizza without him. The two boys began to eat, chatting about things that would actually be appropriate for a kiddy place. Although the main reason for this was so they wouldn't get in trouble with angry mothers.

They continued to talk with one another, eventually getting up to play some more games. Between the two, they earned around seven hundred tickets to use, taking advantage of their months of hopping from building to building in order to slay at the jump roping game, having a small group of people surrounding them, counting how many swings they got to before failing. Adrien ended up getting one hundred fifty swings and Luka got one hundred. After that they just played a few small games until their cards ran out. Adrien ended up getting a bag of apple cotton candy and Luka got a blue and green teddy bear. After this the two went out to Luka's car and went home.

Luka was brushing his teeth when a realization hit him. Maybe it was too soon to make blowjob jokes? Especially since it had only been a few weeks since he was forced into sex with Lila. He sighed and spit out the toothpaste, going into his room and laying down beside Adrien on his bed. "Adrien?" 

"Hmmm?" Adrien yawned and tiredly blinked his eyes open to look at his boyfriend. "What's up?" 

"The thought crossed my mind when I was brushing my teeth...Did I make you uncomfortable earlier when I joked about you giving me a blowjob would be a fun game to play?" He looked at him, biting his lip as guilt began to churn in his gut.

"Um...A little but not extremely uncomfortable because I know that you would never actually touch me without consent or until I'm ready for a sexual relationship with you...Trust me, you don't need to feel bad about it ok?" Adrien sighed and smiled softly, kissing Luka's cheek, smiling softly as the bluenette relaxed a bit, "Goodnight...Love you Luka..." He curled up close to him, hugging him around his waist and starting to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Adri, I love you too." Luka smiled softly and held Adrien close, sitting up a little to reach the light and fan to turn them off before leaning back on the pillow, kissing his boyfriend's forehead gently. He smiled softly and held Adrien close, rubbing his back and listening to the calming water outside of his room, eventually getting tired as well and falling asleep, cradling his boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
